Somebody's Me
by hispanicinuyashalover
Summary: I rewrote the chapter so you can compare the two of them. Please let me know what you think! As always I would like honest reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is a one shot people! I just wanted to write one for Pete's sake. LOL! Thanks for stopping by. =)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song :Somebody's Me: by Enrique Iglesias. **

****One Shot  
Somebody's Me

Two young women of twenty four years old are sitting in the living room on a Saturday night and they were bored as hell. Both of them were petite with long black hair, creamy skin color, and hazel eyes. Some people could say they were twins. They were in there work clothes because they were too lazy to change especially when they were called in a Saturday in to the office. One of the young women was changing the channel on the flat screen T.V. and she was beginning to get pensive.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing with the band's tour." The girl thought.

"Kagome, I just remembered that the _Lost Souls _are performing at the Apple Bottom Bar at ten." Kagome's best friend said. "We have to go since Miroku is expecting me to go there."

"I really doubt Inuyasha wants to see me there Sango." Kagome said. "Inuyasha has his manager/girlfriend, Kikyo."

"Don't give me that bull crap Kagome." Sango said. "Both of you are in good terms after your break up and besides our best friends and my boyfriend are playing there."

"Do you think I should take a date?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"No, you're going to be my date." Sango answered shutting down Kagome.

"Okay fine." Kagome said. "I guess we should start getting ready now to get there on time or close to that."

Kagome turned off the T.V. and the girls went to take a shower in their own bathroom.

At the Apple Bottom Bar, a golden eyed half demon looked a little distracted. A woman went to him and she kissed him on the cheek.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" The woman asked.

"Nothing Kikyo and don't kiss me again." Inuyasha answered.

"That's no way to talk to your girlfriend." Kikyo said.

"Kikyo, we stopped dating last week." Inuyasha said serious. "We're finished."

"We're not finished until I say so." Kikyo said seriously.

"Yeah whatever Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Don't you have to go to the bathroom and puke or something?"

"Hurry up and gather everyone." Kikyo said pissed. "The curtains will be raised in ten minutes."

Kikyo stormed off and she past by a man with short black hair tied to in a small pony tail.

"Damn Inuyasha you know how to tick people off." A man with short black hair said.

"Yeah I know Miroku." Inuyasha said. "Kagome wasn't that way. She could handle it."

"Yeah she did." Miroku said. "Sometimes you were the one ended up pissed and her laughing her head off."

"Do you think Sango will convince Kagome to come here?" Inuyasha asked as he ignored Miroku's comment.

"Of course she will." Miroku said with confidence. "Sango is a very persuasive woman."

"I agree on you with that." Inuyasha said. "Bankotsu and Koga, are you guys ready?"

"Yeah we're ready mutt face." Koga answered.

"Yeah I'm ready Inu." Bankotsu answered. Miroku went to the drums and Inuyasha was doing vocals while Koga was doing bass, and Bankotsu was doing electric guitar. The band was getting ready for the curtain to pull up and they heard the host.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Apple Bottom Bar." The host said. "Let me introduce you to the hottest sensation, _Lost Souls_."

The crowd began to cheer as the curtain was being raised and the gang began to play a romantic song. 

At Kagome's and Sango's apartment, Kagome and Sango were ready to go to the bar. Kagome was wearing a red tube top dress that reached above the knee and a black jacket to cover herself that was very form fitting with black gladiator heels. Her hair was down and her make up was light. She only wore black mascara and pink lip gloss. Sango wore blue skinny jeans, black ugg boots, and a black light weight turtle neck. Sango wore pink lip gloss, black mascara, and black eyeliner.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yes I'm ready." Kagome answered. "Let's go."

Kagome grabbed her car keys and the girls grabbed their purses. They went out the door and they locked it. The girls got into Kagome's car after she took off the alarm and Kagome drove off to the bar. They arrived at the bar and it was packed.

"Park your car behind the bar Kagome." Sango said.

"We can't park back there." Kagome said.

"Yeah we can trust me." Sango said. Kagome did as she was told and she went there was a parking with Sango's name on it.

"I smell something fishy about this." Kagome said as she put her car in park.

"Come on now." Sango said. "My boyfriend is in the band and I'm sure that he expect **me **to be here. I already told you that."

"Okay I guess." Kagome said as she turned off her car. The girls got out of the car and Kagome put the alarm. There was a man dressed in black and he was tall with short red spiked hair.

"Hey Ginkotsu, are you here to escort us?" Sango asked.

"I am Miss Sango." Ginkotsu answered. Sango and Kagome went to Ginkotsu and he walked them to the front of the bar. The girls got in easily and they arrived at the ending of a song of the band. Inuyasha was hit by the scent of lilies and honey and he knew that Kagome was in the bar. Kagome was looking straight at Inuyasha and he looked a little different. His eyes had this sense of inner loss and emptiness like they were missing something. She was looking around and she saw Kikyo, the band's manager and Inuyasha's girlfriend, she thought.

"I want to rip her head off." Kagome whispered to Sango. "What does she have that I don't have?"

"Inuyasha." Sango whispered coldly. Sango knew that Inuyasha dumped Kikyo a week ago from Miroku but she couldn't tell Kagome that now could she.

"That's a low blow." Kagome whispered.

"It's true." Sango whispered.

"You're right." Kagome whispered. The band finished the song so everyone began to applaud.

"Alright is everyone ready for the dedication song?" Inuyasha asked nervously.

"Yeah we are Inuyasha." Miroku said. "Quit being so nervous."

"Don't worry Inuyasha." Bankotsu said as he switched over to his acoustic guitar. "She'll fall head over heels for you."

"And you'll be there to catch her." Koga said. The guys were surprised at Koga's words because that's probably the only nicest thing he has said.

"Thanks Koga." Inuyasha said. The applause died down so Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Everyone, this song is a very special song."Inuyasha said. "It's not on any albums and I'm not sure if we should put it in a future album. I'm sure you would let me know."

The crowd was getting curious and Kikyo was getting anxious. All the songs go through her but this one that Inuyasha is mentioning did not.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to a very special woman in my life." Inuyasha said Bankotsu played a soft melody on his acoustic guitar. "She's also my best friend, Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome's eyes went big and she didn't know what to except.

"Sango, you set me up." Kagome whispered in anger.

"Shut up and listen." Sango whispered. Inuyasha began to sing the song and his voice was smooth and angelic.

_You, do you remember me?_

_Like I remember you_

_Do you spend your life_

_Going back in your mind to that time?_

__Miroku comes in with the drums but he only taps the pedal to hit the drum and he hit the hi hat cymbals in sync of the drum.

"My mind goes to that time when we first met." Kagome thought. "Our first date, our first kiss, our first hug, our first time. Everything plays in my mind."

_'Cause I walk the streets alone_

_I hate being on my own_

_And everyone can see that I really fell_

_And I'm going through hell_

_Thinking about you with somebody else  
_

Inuyasha was looking straight at Kagome's eyes and Kagome was doing the same to Inuyasha. They were looking at each other with loving expression as they were falling in love for the first time all over again.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one you will see_

_That somebody's me that somebody's me, yeah_

__"Oh Inuyasha, your soul is tearing apart." Kagome thought.

_How, how could we go wrong?_

_It was so good and now it's gone_

_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_

_And what we had isn't lost_

'_Cause you're always in my thoughts_

__"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome thought.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day you will_

_That somebody's me_

__Kagome's eyes began to water but she was holding them back. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha.

_You will always be in my life_

_Even if I'm not in your life_

_Because you're in my memory_

_You, you will remember me_

_And before you set me free_

_Oh listen please_

__Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let her tears of joy fall down from her eyes and Inuyasha smiled lightly. 

"I'm not letting you go." Kagome thought.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that someday day you will see_

_That somebody's me that somebody's me_

_That somebody's me that somebody's me_

_That somebody's me, oh yeah_

__The song was complete so everyone began to applaud greatly. Kagome was walking towards the stage and Inuyasha jumped down the stage. The couple met half way and they just started at each other's eyes. The crowd quiet down and they were looking at the couple.

"I don't ever want to loose you again, Kagome." Inuyasha said. "I hope that it's not too late for us."

"It's never too late for us Inuyasha." Kagome said in tears of joy. "We belong to each other."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize this any sooner." Inuyasha said. "I'm such a douche bag."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kagome said. Inuyasha's lips fell upon Kagome's lips and they kiss was tender and loving. The crowd awed at the affection and they began to applaud the couple. Inuyasha and Kagome broke away for air and they just looked at each other with loving eyes.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome said. "And I always will."

**~THE END~**

**Author's Notes: I thought that was a cute story. I may make a few more chapters out of it but I really doubt that. Well, thanks for reading and please review. =)**


	2. Somebody's Me Revised

**Author's Notes: I finally go the chance to rewrite my one shot, Somebody's Me. Yeah I know it's been almost two years. WTF is wrong with me? Honestly, I completely forgot about it. Please forgive me. Thank you Lord-Apex for your advice!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the song, Somebody's Me by Enrique Iglesias. I do own the lovely hanyou, Nazuki.**

One Shot

Somebody's Me

There was two young women sitting on their couch in the living room watching their flat screen T.V. and they were bored as hell on a Saturday. They both were petite with long black hair, hazel eyes, creamy skin color, and in shape. Some people even confused them for twins. They were still dressed in work clothes since they were too lazy to change out of them and they were called into work. One of the young women picked up the remote and she started flipping through the channels as she was getting pensive.

"I wonder how Inuyasha is doing with the band's tour. The news does say that they're doing great." The girl thought. "I want to know how he's doing emotionally as well since he did break up with me. Why am I so worried about it? He's happy with his manager/girlfriend, Kikyo. She's so much prettier than me."

"Kagome, what shall we do on this boring ass Saturday?" Kagome's friend asked. "I was thinking about going to a club since we haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah I know I hate working Saturdays." Kagome said not realizing the question. "Saturdays are my days to sleep in Sango. They should understand that by now."

"Kagome, that's not even close to what I just asked you." Sango said. "I didn't even make a statement. It was a question for crying out loud."

"A little overtime never killed anyone." Kagome said smiling and she was still oblivious to the subject. "I can go get that facial I've been wanting for a while."

"Kagome! Snap out of it!" Sango said as she shook Kagome to her senses.

"Why are you shaking me like that?" Kagome asked upset. "I was listening to you."

"No you weren't, Kagome." Sango answered. "I asked what should we do on this boring ass Saturday? I even suggested going to a club since we haven't been there in a while and then you started rambling about Saturdays being your sleep in days and about a facial."

"Oh I'm so sorry Sango." Kagome said. "I was thinking about Inuyasha."

"Oh... damn." Sango said.

"It's okay." Kagome said. "It really upsets me that he thought I would never love him because he is a half-demon. He thinks so low of himself."

Kagome began to cry at how stupid Inuyasha was in breaking up with her for such a stupid reason so Sango started to hug her to console her.

"I know Kagome but you must also consider the way he was treated when he was growing up." Sango said. "I know that his closest friends didn't do it. I'm sure that he was only skeptical that you can actually love him. It is a big jump from friendship you know."

Kagome separated herself from Sango and she understood that logic. Inuyasha was mistreated by many children when he was younger and Kagome was his first true friend until Sango, Miroku, and Nazuki came into the picture. They grew up together and without them even knowing it they were growing up to love each other for all eternity.

"Sango, do you think that Kikyo truly loves him?" Kagome asked as she wiped her tears away.

"I don't know Kagome." Sango answered. "I'm not her. Look at the bright side of your break up. You two are still friends and not all couples can do that."

"Yeah you're right." Kagome said. "I could've lost him that way as well."

Sango's phone began to vibrate so she took it out of her pocket.

"It's a call from Miroku." Sango said smiling.

"Pick it up!" Kagome said smiling.

Sango hit the answer button on her screen so she was connected with Miroku.

"Hello my love!" Sango said as she placed the phone on speaker phone. "It's a lovely surprise that you're calling me. You're also on speaker phone."

"Hey Miroku." Kagome said.

"Hello my dear Sango." Miroku said. "Hey Kagome. I wanted to see if you girls are busy tonight."

"Why do you ask?" Sango asked.

"We're doing a secluded show in town. It's at the new club that's opening. tonight" Miroku answered. "I wanted you girls to go of course."

"Oh Miroku that's awesome!" Sango said. "Of course we're going to go. What club are you going to perform at?"

"At the Apple Bottom Club." Miroku answered. "The show starts at 10 o'clock."

"That's almost right around the corner for our house." Kagome said. "Why did you tell us now about the show?"

"I'm so sorry for being so busy and being on tour with the most popular band of all time." Miroku answered sarcastically. "Not only that the club announced their opening about three weeks ago."

"You're such a smart ass I swear." Kagome said smiling.

"You know who my best friend is." Miroku said.

"Too bad you're not smart for the simple things in life." Kagome said.

"You're not cute." Miroku said. "Well girls, I have to go since we have to start rehearsing and then get ready and all that stuff. Before I hang up, I would love to speak with my lovely Sango in private."

"Well sorry." Kagome said. "Goodbye and we'll see you tonight!"

"Goodbye." Miroku said.

Sango took Miroku off of speaker phone and she went to her room.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Kagome thought. "What the hell? Why am I being so nosy? I need a man of my own."

Sango came out of her room and she was blushing like a red tomato.

"Miroku told you something perverted." Kagome said with a joking voice.

"Shut up Kagome." Sango said. "Start thinking about what you're going to wear tonight."

"Do you think I should take a date?" Kagome asked.

"Hell no!" Sango answered. "You're my date."

"Fine." Kagome said sighing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Apple Bottom Club, Miroku was sighing for love and a half-demon was coming up from behind him.

"Miroku, is Sango going to bring Kagome?" The half-demon asked.

"Of course she is Inuyasha." Miroku answered. "Kagome can't say no to Sango."

"I'm sure she is not." Inuyasha said. "Let's hope this plans out the way I planned it."

"What plans Inuyasha?" A female asked.

"That would be none of your concern, Kikyo." Inuyasha answered irritated.

"That's not way to speak to your girlfriend, Inuyasha." Kikyo said upset.

"I broke up with you two weeks ago." Inuyasha said. "You're only position in my life is being my manager and that is all."

Kikyo was a very pretty woman but she looked a lot older than her age. She looked like the older version of Kagome. She had long black hair that was dull and lifeless, the powder on her face was uneven and it didn't match the color of her skin, she was a smoker so her skin was not tight and she had crows feet and baggy eyes. Kikyo was going to light up a cigarette so Inuyasha put it in the trash.

"Hey! That was my last cigarette!" Kikyo answered pissed off.

"You were already told that you cannot smoke around me or Koga because of our sensitive sense of smell." Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, you're impossible." Kikyo said.

"That's not the first time I've heard that." Inuyasha said as he was setting up his microphone.

"Okay let's just forget that we just had this argument." Kikyo said. "What plans were you speaking of earlier?"

"I thought you said let's forget we just had an argument." Inuyasha said irritated.

"I'm just asking a question." Kikyo said as she folded her arms.

"If you must know, Kikyo." Inuyasha said. "Tonight's performance is going to be dedicated to Kagome so I can get her back."

"You have no chance of getting her back." Kikyo said as smiled sinisterly. "Not even a whore like that would want you back."

Kikyo's comment struck a nerve so Inuyasha's demon blood began to boil. Inuyasha's golden eyes became a small dark blue color and the white area become red. His fangs and his claws became sharper and deadlier. He faced Kikyo and she was scared for her dear life. Inuyasha went to Kikyo's face and he grabbed her by the neck.

"Inuyasha let me go!" Kikyo pleaded in fear.

"Why should I let you go when you insulted my mate to be?" Inuyasha asked in a deep hoarse voice.

"Inuyasha! Let go of Kikyo!" Miroku said. "Koga... Bankotsu! Get over here quick!"

A male wolf demon and a short human male with a long braid came backstage and they were shocked at what they were seeing. Koga was a married wolf demon with three children and one on the way and Bankotsu was a short tanned single man. Koga had a tanned body, tall, black long hair that was put in a high pony tail, solid piercing blue eyes, a tail, elf ears, a muscular body, and he was the mean ass of the band. Bankotsu was a very handsome man and he was the shy and quiet one of the band. He had black hair that was braided and it reached the end of his butt, he was tanned, short, and he worked out.

"What happened?" Bankotsu asked.

"Kikyo said a negative comment about Kagome so Inuyasha's demon surfaced.

"Oh damn we can't do anything because he is defending his mate." Koga said. "We have to let it take it's course."

"You cowards!" Kikyo yelled.

"it can get worse if we interfere Kikyo." Koga said irritated.

"Listen here Kikyo and listen well." Inuyasha said in his demon voice. "Kagome is a great woman and I regret not seeing it sooner. She was so much greater than you were. She loved me for who I was and she never tried to change me. The only whore I see is you. Why do you think I never slept with you? You were fucking your ex-boyfriend, Onigumo, behind my back."

"That's not true!" Kikyo lied.

"Don't lie to me you dirty whore!" Inuyasha said. "I smelled him on you after you fucked him! If you ever speak of Kagome in a negative way, you won't be so lucky."

Inuyasha let go of Kikyo's neck and he walked away as she fell to the floor. She didn't gasp for air since Inuyasha was not trying to choke her. Bankotsu went to check on Kikyo as Koga went to get ice and Miroku went to Inuyasha. Miroku went to the roof top and Inuyasha was sitting down as he took deep breaths.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah I'm fine Miroku." Inuyasha answered. "Is she okay?"

"She'll be fine." Miroku answered. "She might just have some light bruising on her neck so Koga went to get some ice so they won't be so bad."

"I was so surprised that I had my demon so controlled." Inuyasha said.

"You do know why, right?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome has helped me control it with Nazuki's and Sesshomaru's help." Inuyasha said. "It was mostly Kagome's doing. Her peaceful aura was calming it. I made a terrible mistake when I let go."

"Don't worry about that Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I'm sure you're going to get her back."

"I hope so." Inuyasha said. "Nazuki's plan has to work."

"Let's go back to rehearsal." Miroku said as he took out a hand.

Inuyasha took Miorku's hand so he helped him up. The two best friends went down the stairs and they went backstage. Inuyasha saw Kikyo icing her neck at the table and he felt terrible.

"Kikyo, I'm..." Inuyasha said as Kikyo cut him off.

"You should be sorry wild half breed." Kikyo said in anger. "I should press charges against you."

"What a fucking bitch!" Miroku, Koga, and Bankotsu thought.

"Inuyasha should've ripped her head off." Koga thought.

"Kikyo, you were the one that instigated the predicament that you were in." Inuyasha said calmly. "I'm sure that the band members will agree with me when I say this. You have two weeks until you're terminated from this job. If we replace you sooner, you will leave. Do you gentlemen agree with this?"

The other band members agreed.

"You will not find a better person to replace me!" Kikyo said. "I'm irreplaceable!"

"Actually, I already have a person in mind." Inuyasha said. "Oh I forgot to tell you earlier. You look like you gained some weight. You should take care of that before it gets out of hand."

"Oh no! I can't loose my figure." Kikyo said panicking. "It's my prized possession!"

Kikyo got up and she went straight to the bathroom. Inuyasha and Koga heard Kikyo regurgitating so they started laughing so hard.

"Inuyasha, you're so dead wrong for that shit." Koga said laughing. "She's actually releasing everything in the bathroom."

Miroku and Bankotsu started to laugh now since they couldn't hear the sounds Kikyo was making.

"She had it coming man." Inuyasha said laughing. "I had to have a little fun with her before she leaves tomorrow."

"Who is going to replace her?" Bankotsu asked.

"My brother's wife, Rin." Inuyasha answered. "She's been wanting to manage ever since her reputation sky rocketed."

"Alright guys we can celebrate later we have to rehearse." Miroku said seriously.

The guys got serious and they started to rehearse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At Kagome's and Sango's apartment, the girls were getting ready for tonight.

"Kagome, I'm so freaking excited to go see them." Sango said as she put her hair in a low side pony tail.

"Do you think they're going to stay long this time?" Kagome asked as she straightened her hair.

"I don't know Kagome." Sango said as she curl ironed her pony tail. "It's really hard to say."

"I'm almost ready Sango." Kagome said. "What are you wearing tonight?"

"I have no clue." Sango answered. "You should wear Inuyasha's favorite dress."

"You want me to start trouble, Sango?" Kagome asked as she looked into her closet.

"I know what I'm talking about Kagome." Sango answered. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Kagome asked as she looked at the dress Sango was speaking of.

"It's best if you don't. Trust me on this one!" Sango answered looking in to her closet. "Kagome, help me find something to wear."

"Wear the dress Miroku sent you last month." Kagome said. "You haven't worn it yet."

"That is very revealing." Sango said.

"That's the point!" Kagome said. "I'm ready Sango so hurry up."

"Okay." Sango said as she pulled out the dress Miroku sent her. "I can't believe I'm wearing this."

Sango put pasties on her nipples and she put the dress on.

"I'm at the door Sango." Kagome said.

"Let me put my heels on." Sango said.

Sango put her heels on and she went to the door.

"On three..." Kagome and Sango said. "Three!"

Kagome and Sango went to the hall and the girls were facing each other.

"I love the dress on you, Sango." Kagome said. "It's the perfect fit."

"Your dress fits so much better since it's skin tight on you." Sango said. "If Inuyasha doesn't dump Kikyo with you wearing that, than he's bewitched by the bitch."

The girls started to laugh and they grabbed their clutch purses. Kagome locked the apartment so Sango headed to the car. Sango unlocked the car as she took of the alarm with the remote and she went to the driver's seat so Kagome went into the passenger seat. Sango turned on the car and she headed to the club.

"Inuyasha, I want you back." Kagome thought. "I miss you and I love you so much."

"Don't be so nervous Kagome." Sango said. "I'm sure that Inuyasha will drool over you in that outfit."

"I guess you're right, Sango." Kagome said. "I'm also glad that the club is not that from the apartment."

"Yes I know we're already here." Sango said. "Damn this place is packed."

Sango saw the band's tour bus so she went to park next to it. The girls got out of the car so Sango put the alarm on.

"Hey, you girls can't park here." A male voice said.

"Why not Myoga?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hello girls." Myoga answered with a smile. "It's great to see you."

Myoga was a flea demon and he was band's bus driver and one of the band's security members. The flea demon was built, had a long carrot nose, big eyes, a small amount of hair, and he was dressed in all black.

"Same here Myoga." Sango and Kagome said as they hugged Myoga. "How's everything inside?"

"It's really creepy when you girls talk at the same time." Myoga answered.

"We don't do it often." Kagome and Sango said.

The girls started to giggled and Myoga was more freaked out.

"Anyways, it's packed and they're not letting anyone else in." Myoga said.

"Oh no that's not good." Kagome said.

"For the public it's not." Myoga said as he went into the bus.

Myoga came out of the bus and he had two V.I.P. badges in his hand.

"This is for you, girls." Myoga said as he handed the badges to the girls. "Make sure you have them on at all times."

"Oh thank you, Myoga!" Kagome and Sango said as they put on their badges.

The girls hugged Myoga and they ran to club.

"I have no clue how the hell they run with those heels." Myoga said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls arrived to the entrance of the club and they saw that it was line of people there.

"That is a long as line." Kagome said.

"Yes a line that we don't have to wait for." Sango said. "Come on."

Sango and Kagome walked up to the gentleman at the door and he raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you ladies?" The bouncer asked.

"We're to see Lost Souls." Sango answered. "We have our badges."

Sango and Kagome showed him the badges so he opened the door for them.

"Thank you." Sango and Kagome said.

The girls went into the club and Myoga was not lying about the club being packed. They were looking around and they didn't see a free table. A female half-demon was walking around and the girls saw her.

"She looks familiar Kagome." Sango said.

"Yeah I know." Kagome said.

The half-demon was wearing a black cocktail dress with silver five inch gladiator heels. She had long black hair, dog ears on the top of her head, lavender eyes, and she looked like she worked out. She wore purple eye shadow, black eye liner, black mascara, and red lip gloss. The half-demon looked at the girls and she went to them.

"Hey girls! You look amazing!" The female half-demon said. "I thought you weren't going to make it."

"How the hell did you get in here?" Sango asked.

"I own the place that's how." Nazuki answered smiling.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted it to surprise you with it tonight and to celebrate it, I asked the boys to perform tonight." Nazuki answered. "Come on the show is about to start."

Nazuki grabbed the girls' hand and they headed to the perfect seat in the house. It had a reserved sign on it so Kagome and Sango sat down.

"I'll be right back girls." Nazuki said.

Nazuki left the girls and she went backstage.

"I'm so proud of Nazuki." Kagome said.

"Me too." Sango said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Backstage, the guys were dressed in black and they were getting ready to perform.

"Hey guys, the girls are here." Nazuki said. "They look great."

"Who looks great?" Kikyo asked.

"Not you, Kikyo." Nazuki answered. "You look like shit."

"You're such a bitch." Kikyo said.

"Thank you." Nazuki said smiling. "As I was saying, would you guys like me to introduce you now?"

"Go ahead Nazuki." Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha, don't be so nervous." Nazuki said. "She will take you back. She is your true mate."

"I wouldn't..." Kikyo said as she was quiet down by Nazuki's hand over her mouth.

"I suggest you keep your comments to your self." Nazuki said.

Nazuki took her hand off of Kikyo's mouth so Kikyo gulped in silence.

"Thank you, Nazuki for everything." Inuyasha said.

"I do anything for my big brother." Nazuki said smiling.

Nazuki and Inuyasha gave each other a hug so the band got ready to perform. Nazuki took a cordless microphone and she went through the curtains to get on stage. The audience began to cheer so she began to smile.

"Thank you everyone and good evening!" Nazuki spoke into the microphone. "Tonight is a very special because we have special guests. Please help me welcome, Lost Souls!"

The crowd began to cheer as the curtains began to come up and Nazuki was walking off of the stage. Nazuki went to table where Kagome and Sango were sitting at and she sat down after she turned off the microphone. Kagome saw Inuyasha and she gasped in sadness. Inuyasha was not looking good at all. He lost a lot of his muscle tone, his golden orbs didn't have the shine they had when he was happy, he skin was pale, his cheeks didn't have the light rose color when he is excited, and he also looked with a sense of loss. He looked so terrible that some would think he was doing drugs and he was in a state of depression.

"What has happened to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worried.

"A lot has happened Kagome." Nazuki answered. "Since he broke up with you, nothing was the same."

Inuyasha was looking into the crowd with a weak smile and once he laid his eyes on Kagome, his smile was big and full of energy. He saw Kagome in the red tube skin tight dress that reached the middle of her thighs and her black gladiator heels. Her long black shiny hair straightened, black heart shaped earrings, her black eye shadow, gray glittering eye liner at the base of the eye lid, and white on the eyebrow, black mascara, black eye liner, and red lip gloss.

"She is gorgeous and she is wearing my favorite dress." Inuyasha thought.

"Good evening everyone!" Inuyasha said into his microphone. "It's great to be here!"

The crowd applauded.

"Alright I know. You're happy to see us to." Inuyasha said smiling. "You guys might be wondering why all of a sudden I have this great big smile on my face."

The crowd agreed.

"The most amazing woman in my life is in here in this room and she is very special to me. She was the first person outside of my family of course to accept me as a true half-demon and I love her for that." Inuyasha said smiling. "Unfortunately, I let her go because I thought that she really didn't accept me as a half-demon and I've realized that she truly did love me for who I was."

"Inuyasha, you're making me blush." Kagome said.

"You know you're loving it." Nazuki said.

"I'm going to dedicate this song to her and of course this song is not in any albums." Inuyasha said as Bankotsu played a soft melody on the acoustic guitar. "I really hope that she will take me back. Kagome Higurashi, I want you to know how I have been feeling all this time without you."

A spotlight was on Kagome so all the girls in the club were very jealous of her. Miroku looked at the girls and he saw Sango.

"Sango, you look great my love." Miroku thought. "You're also wearing the dress I got you."

Sango was wearing a black loosely fitting dress with an opened down her chest and the length met the middle of her thighs and her black heels. She also wore her make up like Kagome.

"Miroku is looking at me." Sango thought smiling. "I hope that he likes it."

"The song is called..." Inuyasha said. "Somebody's Me."

Inuyasha started to sing the song and his voice was smooth and angelic.

_You, do you remember me?_

_Like I remember you_

_Do you spend your life_

_Going back in your mind to that time?_

Miroku comes in with the drums but he only taps the pedal to hit the drum and he hits the hi hat cymbals in sync of the drum.

"My mind goes to that time when we first met." Kagome thought. "Our first date, our first kiss, our first hug, our first time. Everything plays in my mind."

_'Cause I _

_I walk the streets alone_

_I hate being on my own_

_And everyone can see that I really fell_

_And I'm going through hell_

_Thinking about you with somebody else_

Inuyasha was looking straight into Kagome's eyes and she was doing the same thing with Inuyasha. The couple was looking at each other with a loving expression as if they were falling in love for the first time all over again.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

_That somebody's me, that somebody's me, yeah_

"Oh Inuyasha, your soul is tearing apart." Kagome thought.

_How... how did we go wrong?_

_It was so good and now it's gone_

_And I pray at night that our paths soon will cross_

_And what we had isn't lost_

_'Cause you're always in my thoughts_

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Kagome thought.

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that one day you will see_

_That somebody's me_

_Oh yeah_

Kagome's eyes began to water so she was holding them back. She didn't want to worry Inuyasha.

_You will always be in my life_

_Even if I'm not in your life_

_'Cause you're in my memory_

_You, when you will remember me_

_And before you set me free_

_Oh listen please_

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She let her tears of joy fall freely for her eyes and Inuyasha knew that she was feeling the same thing as he did.

"I'm not letting you go, Inuyasha." Kagome thought. "I promise you that."

_Somebody wants you, somebody needs you_

_Somebody dreams about you every single night_

_Somebody can't breath, without you it's lonely_

_Somebody hopes that someday you will see_

_That somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

_That somebody's me_

_Oh yeah_

The song was complete so everyone began to cheer to applaud and cheer. Kagome began to walk towards the stage so Inuyasha jumped down the stage. The couple met half way and they stared into each other's eyes. The crowd quieted down and they were looking at the couple.

"What do you say, Kagome Higurashi?" Inuyasha asked. "Can I be in your life again?"

"You never left it, Inuyasha." Kagome answered with tears of joy. "You were always there with me."

"Kagome, you won't regret taking me back." Inuyasha said. "I will be good to you."

"Inuyasha..." Kagome said smiling.

"Yes Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Shut up and kiss me." Kagome said.

"With pleasure." Inuyasha said smiling.

Inuyasha's lips crashed onto Kagome's lips and they began to kiss with a tender loving passion. The crowd began to cheer at the couple's reuniting they lives. Inuyasha and Kagome broke away from the to get some air and they looked at each other with loving eyes.

"I love you Kagome." Inuyasha said. "Always and forever."

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "For all eternity."

**Author's notes: Yes I finished the revised story of Somebody's Me. Tell me what you think and also tell me the likes and dislikes of the two of them. Thank you for being so patient and for reading the story. Please leave me honest reviews!**


End file.
